This new variety was developed from an organized, scientifically designated, breeding program, carried out by Fertiseeds LTD, Rehovot, Israel. This new variety originated as a single seedling selected from a seedling population obtained by a cross in March 2000 between female line #7 (a single plant selection from a selfing population of variety ‘Tamar,’ U.S. Plant Pat No. 11,135) and breeding line #3 (a single plant selection from a selfing population of variety ‘Bella,’ unpatented). A single plant selection from the cross between Line #7 and Line #3 was propagated by runners and subsequently reproduced by meristem culture at Sharon Valley, Israel in August 2000. In every generation (three generations) the plant populations were observed carefully for variants and off types—no variants or off types were found.